First chance of meeting a girl
by sexyshewolf
Summary: The Legion meet people just like Timberwolf from the past, there may be some chemical between Luna and Timberwolf, read and find out if there is.
1. Chapter 1

**This is sexyshewolf, and here is my first story, and if you notice similar characters in future stories, I put it as what if they meet like this, so I hope you like it, and please review my story, and see if you can help or improve on writing a story. I dont own Losh, but love the characters, and this series. Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Timberwolf<strong>

Chapter 1

The music blast as loud as it could, Luna held her hands over her sensitive ears, ever since the good old doctor changed the three of them. They couldn't handle the usually pitch of music, their ears were so sensitive now. Luna looked at Jaguar, Falcon and Croc; they each chose a name to their new forms, but for her. She was the only one that went in a different direction. She had sliver – white hair that was long that it reached the ground, she was five – seven and with four inch heels making her nearly six foot. She enjoyed it; she wore cowboys with a poof skirt that was a ballerina skirt, with a white tank top with a half jean jacket over it. She had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail, with bands to keep it all together; it was thick, almost like a pelt.

They were outcast, they were human, but some parts of them were animal. Croc looked like a gangster with his sunglasses over his crocodile eyes with a Mohawk; he was a tall Native American. Falcon was a girl that looked like a sniper. She wore open toe heels with leather pant with leather vest looking like a biker chick. She had long strands of hair in the front, splitting it in the middle, and pulling it in the back to a ponytail, part of her look made her look Asian, she was part Asian, but part of her was French, her animal feature was her hair, it was actually feathers, but looked like hair. Jaguar, he was a hard case, growing up in foster home for his whole life made it hard on him to trust. He was African part Native American, he wore the whole cowboy thing, a black duster, black hat, black jeans, and black boots, he wore no shirt, just wore the duster. Last but not least, Luna was a plain American girl, she had the hair color of her fur in her animal form, she was white as snow, after the change, she was 1/8 Native American with different mixes in the bloodline. Luna was usually the calm one and took the spot of leader; she was just good at it. She was so fair, that she could make a man fall out of his seat just by walking by him. This group was the group of outsiders, there was no place that you accept them, the only way they survive was stealing.

Luna nodded her head, signaling them to leave the cops were at the other end of the room, they got up throwing down the tips of their kind waitress, they left nearly three hundred dollars for her. They stopped seeing that they were trapped; Luna looked for a way out, the balcony lead to the dance floor at the bottom. Luna began running while the cops shot at them; Luna was hit as she leaped off. They followed her lead when a tornado blew up, circling around them. They screamed as the wind settled down, they looked around to see that they were in the middle of a fight.

Luna looked at the people who looked like freaks, a large guy with a mask with a blazing ax, a girl with moving blue hair, and a guy with red skin.

Jaguar spoke, "Luna, where the hells are we?"

Luna smiled, "Toto, we aren't in Kansas anymore."

Timberwolf watched the newcomers that came out of Superman's tornado, they watched the girl with silver – white hair stepped toward them, she spotted him and her eyes widen. When they attacked, the girl leaped in the air, and yelled, "RUN!"

The others leaped away from the Legion of Super villains, the girl wavered as she grabbed ahold of a pole, and she leaned against it, breathing heavy. Timberwolf watched one of the •villains• fire at her, she jumped down to a lower level, she was coming toward him. The Legion took care of the others; she raced toward him, when a blast threw her at him. He caught her as she grabbed ahold of his suit, she looked up at him with crystal blue eyes that looked like there was no sight in them, and she panted, "Where are we?"

Timberwolf smiled, "New Metropolis."

She shook her head, "New Metropolis, why is called that?" She gasps, grabbing tighter, "What year is it?"

Timberwolf frowned, "It's the 31st century, where have you been at?"

She groaned, shaking her head, "That's impossible, a thousand years."

Timberwolf growled, "What thousand years?"

She looked back at him, frowning, "My friends and I are from the past, and we are from the 21st century. We aren't from here. I can't believe this. AH!" She gasp grabbing her leg, she pressed against a wound, Timberwolf reached her, and "We'll get you to a hospital."

She grabbed his shoulder, shaking him, "No doctors, and no more doctors. I won't go back to that lab."

Timberwolf stared at her, as she fainted, he held her as he ripped a piece of her skirt wrapping it around her wound when a hand appeared, he growled looking up, it was one of the people with this girl, "We have to get the bullet out of her, and she can heal herself."

Timberwolf looked down at the girl, "You'll need to come with us to our headquarters, and we can treat her there."

The two men followed at a distance looking around to make sure there was no more danger near the girl; the other girl followed him, keeping close. Saturn Girl flew to him seeing what was in his arms, _Timberwolf, what happened, and who are these people?_

_ Not now, Saturn Girl, this girl is from the past like Superman, she is hurt and we have to get her out of here._

_ Alright, I'll trust you, if you think they are harmless, let's get out of here._

Everyone returned to headquarters, the injured girl was taken care of. Shrinking Violet came out, everyone stood, "She just needs some rest, but she will be fine."

The girl with a leather vest and pant walked up to Shrinking Violet, Violet backed up, and "You will move her, won't you?"

Violet shook her head, "The way her injury is, she can't be move. I am sorry."

The girl backed up, turning to walk back to her pals, who haven't spoken a word, she looked over her shoulder, "Then you better stay away from the window, she will be mighty pissed, where she is."

Violet walked toward the girl when the lab glass shatter, everyone took cover, expect the three people, they knew that this was going to happen. Timberwolf shook the glass off, he looked up to see a white wolf standing up on its hind legs. Everyone stared as it reached up grabbing the edge stepping over the border. It growled as it slowly walked toward the group, the tall dude with dark green hair walk to the wolf, it was as tall as him. The wolf had to be seven foot, when it started to shrink, the fur pulled back, revealing the girl's face. The fur pulled back to only the end under her arms, the bottom pulled back at only at her thighs. She had fur covering her middle and chest and pelvis, her feet were wolf feet, the heels were stretched up high, she walked on four toes, and the thing that caught their attention swinging behind her long hair was a tail. A bushy long tail, she pulled her hair back when the green hair dude gave her a ribbon. She tied her hair back, and then she turned around.

They couldn't believe that she looked normal, her face was normal, and expect for her ears, she had wolf ears on top of her head, that twitched and moved. They stood up, looking at this girl; she had regular nails with claws extended. She crosses her arms as she walked to Timberwolf, she leaned toward him, and "You thought you were the only one, didn't you?"

Timberwolf was shocked, when he heard crackling, bone popping, and bones breaking as the other three began transforming.

Luna never knew why her transformation was painless, but theirs cause them great pain. Jaguar yelled, as his shoulders widen, and his body stretched, his boots were gone; he took them off, before the change. He growled, as his mouth and legs length, his hands became claws. He grew fur, covering his dark skin body, the hat had flown off. When his change was done, he pulled back his head and roared a mighty roar, after he was done, he turned picking up his hat pulling back on his head, and along the back of his back was a mane of fur pointing out, creating a look of hair for him.

Croc had the hardest change, his skin would turn into scales, and bursting through his pant was this lizard – like tail, long enough to whip somebody. Croc's mouth length into an almost muzzle, but this mouth was full of razor sharp teeth like a shark. He hisses as his stretch, and then let out a crocodile cry, hissing.

Falcon screamed as feathers changed her skin, her mouth changed into a beak, her feather hair ruffles, her arms changes into wings, while her feet turn into talons. She shrieked as she flaps her wings, and then shook her feathers.

Luna looked toward Timberwolf, "You thought that you were different, look again, you are just like us."

Timberwolf frowned, turned away walking away from them, "I am nothing like you."

Luna jerked back, he was lying, she growled, "You think you are nothing like us, have you ever like there is something else besides you deep inside wanting to come out and hurt anyone that you love so dearly."

Timberwolf stopped as he reached the door, his eyes widen, he look over his shoulder harden his face, and "I don't know what you are talking about."

The door open, he took a step when Luna appeared, she pushed him, shoving back twenty feet, he rolled into fighting stance, and he saw tears in her eyes, "LIAR!"

He was so shocked at what she was doing, she stalked toward him, and he stood up when she punched him in the jaw, making him fly, "I was used as an experiment for nearly my whole entire life. These people have been dragged into this, and they didn't deserve this fate. You should think of another thing, you should have thought about 'is there anyone like me out there'. Yes, there is only thousand years in the past."

Lighting Lad watched them turning to the others, "Are we going to do anything?"

He heard a growl, the panther like dude stood beside him, he turned looked at Timberwolf and Luna, "It's best not to interfere with Luna, she is a powerful opponent, and when she is upset, she will beat you to a bleat. Don't get in the way, if you do, be ready to be in the hospital. Croc interferes with her moments, and he had some crush ribs, and scars from their fight."

Croc pulled his jacket off, showing the deep claw marks scars, Phantom Girl hovered over, "Wow, she knows how to fight."

Croc frowned, and spoke, "No, that is when she is in her fourth state, she has no human mind, she is all a beast, and these were made by her talons, not her claws. She is going to be okay, but it is better to let her fight it out, too much stress is bad for us."

This caught Saturn Girl's attention, "What do you all do?"

Falcon looked toward her, as Jaguar and Croc watch Luna, trying to get a hit, but Timberwolf had learned her moves and was able to dodge them, Jaguar and Croc smiled, Jaguar said, "I think our Luna has meet her match."

Cosmic Boy huffed, "His father experiment on him to be a war machine, to be the best fighter, and he is."

Croc grinned, "The perfect match, so was Luna, she was train in all areas and was train to be the almighty machine that can kill, she had nearly killed fifteen people in her animal state, when she came to in her human form seeing the bodies around her, she grieved for them."

The Legion turned to him, as he continues, "She even hid their bodies and dug their graves, saying a prayer for them, and she did everything for them, she did it, so that no one couldn't study their bodies."

Falcon shook her head, "Old history, if you bring it up, she will cut a piece of that tail of yours, and will eat it."

Croc shuddered, "Do you have to remind me, and that only happen twice."

Falcon smiled, "Third's times a charm."

Saturn Girl smiled, they had a unique relationship, she was about to see how they didn't have stress, when a paw was put on her shoulder, she jumped seeing it was Jaguar, "I wouldn't do that, we are very sensitive if you don't tell us, we go into pain, drop to your knees pain, and cry pain. We mediate and work out a lot. We can nearly run up to six hours and the stress is gone. Sometimes we will hunt and that relieves the stress."

Jaguar smiled, "Luna has the most amazing way of distressing, she dances like a star, she dances like a ballerina, any type of dance, she can dance like there is no tomorrow."

Saturn Girl smiled when Timberwolf flew into a wall and crashed through it, her eyes widen as she looked up at Jaguar, Jaguar shrug, "Luna, can be hard hitting, but she hits where it can heal, and doesn't kill you."

Luna walked through the hole in the wall, she called out, and "Do you give up?"

Bright red eyes shine through the darkness, Luna peered closer when a large body pummeled into her, she gasp, then he was choking her. She could hear, "Timberwolf, no!", "Let her go!"

She grin, the large Timberwolf tilt his head, when she bite into his wrist, he let go and howled, as she change into her werewolf form. The way they fought was like a dog fight, they growled, bite, snap their jaws, when Luna grabbed his neck; he struggled as she pulled down. He followed, until he was laying on his back, she let go and growled, Timberwolf softly growled, changing back, so did Luna.

He stood back, "Pretty good fighting, maybe we are the same but I had a different childhood than you." With that he left, flying out of the air, Jaguar was about to chase after him, when Luna appeared putting her hand on his chest, he stopped froze to that spot as he closed his eyes, breathing slowly calming down.

Luna took her hand, "Leave him, he will come to his senses, he know that he is not alone."

She turned to Saturn Girl, "We never introduce ourselves, which is bad manners. I am Luna, the Black Panther is Jaguar, the reptile is Croc, and Falcon is Falcon."

Lighting Lad started laughing, until Phantom Girl and Saturn Girl elbowed him, he coughed, "Why do they have the names that match them?"

Luna open her hand, pointed her claws at him, "I have a skill that they don't have, my skill is connected with the moon, and the moon's name is Luna."

Luna turned to Saturn Girl, "Is it alright, if we stay here."

Saturn Girl smiled, "We have room for you guys, and I'll show you your room."

After shutting the door behind him, he ran to his room, once he was in his room, he stripped off, his cock was hard, the arousal smell coming off of her, he was lucky that he wasn't a true animal, or he would have fucked her right there and he didn't even know her name.

He went to his shower, grabbing a towel, so it could be near, he made sure it was hot, even warm he couldn't feel it through his thick fur, he leaned against the wall as the water pounded on him. He hissed as he grabbed his cock stroking it, imagining her here with him as he pumped into her hard and fast. He roared as he came that was the first time he had ever done that. His father always kept on an eye on him, and he didn't have any friends so how could he know things like that he found out once he got freedom in the Legion.

He shut the water, when it started to cool, he stepped out, wrapping the towel around him tying a knot at the hip, and he pulled another, rubbing down his hair. Timberwolf walked into his room, when he heard a giggle, he pulled the towel off from his head to see it was her, she smiled, "Hi, I am Luna, and yours?"

Timberwolf softly spoke, "Timberwolf."

She stood putting her hands behind her back; she started walking toward him, "It suits you, I am sharing your room until they can build some rooms that fit our needs, we may think about joining the Legion."

Timberwolf turned away going to his closet looking for some sweats when they were tossed at his head, he grabbed them as he saw them sail through the air out of the corner of his eye.

He shut the door, getting dress in the closet; he didn't want her to know how bad he wanted her. Damn, why does this one female bother him.


	2. Author's notes

Hello, sorry about not updating, because well life got crazy like it usually does, and one important note. My laptop crashed, taking chapters of hard work with it, and it is been taking a long time for a piece that will recover my chapters, hoping they aren't destroyed. I will get those as soon as possible. Thank yhou for your patience.


	3. Author's Notes 2

Author Notes!

Writer's Block continues to hit me hard, also being away from my loving stories, I am happy with the ones who have wanted to the stories to continue.

I would like to see from fans, what you are your predictions or what is going to happened, or where you like would to see this story going.

Message me, give me a review, for I am serious I would like to see how you are liking this story.


End file.
